Lips Of An Angel
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron is dating Hermione but gets a late night call from his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown. A Hermione/Ron/Lavender song fic: Lips of An Angel - Hinder


This is just a small Ron/Hermione/Lavender song fic. Lavender calls Ron late one night. Lyrics are in _italics_. Hope you like :)  
Song: Lips of an Angel – Hinder

_

* * *

Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Ron sat in his living room curled up with his girlfriend Hermione, her eyes were slowly closing. Suddenly their muggle phone rang.  
"Oh, who is calling so late? It's 11 o'clock!" Hermione made to get up, but Ron pushed her back down.  
"Now look, you need your rest, I'll go get it," smiled Ron; Hermione had taught him how to use a Muggle phone many years ago and would now quite happily answer and use one.

"Hello, Ron Weasley speaking -," Ron was cut across by a sobbing woman.  
"Ron! Thank Merlin you answered," sobbed the woman, Ron realised who it was as soon as she opened her mouth; his ex. Lavender Brown.  
"Lav, honey, what's wrong?" Ron whispered, Hermione would probably murder him if she knew who he was talking to.  
_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Why you whispering Ronnie?" Lavender calling him took him back a few years, to their sixth year. She would call him that in 'private'; he remembered their snog sessions, and how good a kisser she was; she was a million times better than Hermione would ever be. Ron knew he would never completely move on from Lavender Brown.  
"Hermione's in the room next door, you know she's like, Lavender"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

**Lavender's & Seamus' flat**

Lavender felt her knees go weak when Ron whispered her name, he could always make her knees weak and him whispering it made it even worse. It reminded her of their nights together.  
"Lav, you still there?"  
"Yeah, sorry; my mind when blank,"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

**Back at Ron's & Hermione's  
**"Lav, you know we shouldn't be talking," said Ron sadly, he knew that she was so tempting and he would easily give in to her; he had once before.  
He and Hermione had only just moved into their own flat, when Lavender had knocked at the door and she was just wearing a coat and pair of red high-heels. Just a coat!  
Ron had given in and luckily for them Hermione was in France for the weekend working; she never knew.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Why are you crying and why have you called Lav?" asked Ron, he wished he had asked them earlier; she was starting to get to him.  
"'Cause, well, I dreamt of you last night and I remember our old times, I just want them back," she sniffed.  
"Lav, you know we can't go back. It would kill Hermione and Seamus, no one would like us, we would be outcasts," Ron shook his head and guilt washed over him; he too had dreamt of Lavender.  
"Oh...Ron?"  
"Yeah, Lav, what?"  
"Does Hermione know? You know 'bout us?" asked Lavender nervously; she would hate for people to think she was a back-stabber  
"Erm, no, I don't think so anyway. Does Seamus know?" Ron would hate for Seamus to know about him and her; it would break his heart. Seamus had loved Lavender ever since 2nd year and he had told Ron first.  
"Well, I think he thought we were at one time. We had this massive row but then I broke down and said I would never do that, and he apologized. I don't think he thinks it anymore; he just thinks we're good close friends," Ron sighed in relief, that was one huge weight of his mind.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Did you ever move on Ron? From us?" asked Lavender after a few seconds of silence.  
"Lav -,"  
"Just tell me the truth Ron, I can take it,"  
"No," whispered Ron even quieter than before, "I don't think I have and I wonder if I ever will be able to. That time in my life was amazing,"  
"Oh, ok, same here," Lavender didn't sound that happy, Ron even thought he heard a bit of guilt in her voice, but really she was beaming; maybe there was a chance for her and Ron.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Ron -," Ron cut across her, he knew what she was going to say,  
"Just shh, Lav. You know you will always be my angel," Ron said those words with such pain; he knew in the bottom of his heart he loved Lavender, but he was with Hermione and he knew that he could never leave her; it would crush Hermione and break her into little pieces.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Lavender nearly screamed with joy; Ron loved her. But she knew too that they could never be an 'us' again. But maybe to be with him, Hermione and Seamus didn't have to know, did they? He made it so hard for her to be loyal to Seamus, when she knew what Ron's tongue, lips and hands could do.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I love you," said Lavender quietly; she meant all of those tiny three words. Ron felt his legs wobble and his heart flutter, Hermione couldn't do that too him when she said those three words.  
"I'm sorry Lav, I just can't bring myself to say those words," murmured Ron. It hurt Lavender to him say that but she knew he was loyal and would fell so much more guilt then she could ever feel.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"You don't have to say those words for me to know how you feel, you could just show me?" whispered Lavender, her voice full of suggestion. Ron hesitated; he wanted even needed her but he could never cheat on Hermione now, he knew if he started this affair he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?_

"Lav, it's just too fucking late!" said Ron sadly; it was too late in life.  
Ron put the phone down; Lavender knew she was going to get him one way or another...


End file.
